


Who Would Want To Be King

by Blanc_et_Noir



Series: Team Chaos [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Farmer Dream, Fluff and Humor, Frenemies, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Inspired by a Barbie Movie, Kidnapping, King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Kingdoms, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Potatoes, Prince Technoblade, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur - Freeform, Prince and the Pauper AU, farming, friendly rivals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir
Summary: In a kingdom not so far away, lived two men. These two lived completely different lives, with one standing at the very top since birth while the other was stuck at rock bottom. Two very different boys with different experiences but they both share one similarity. They both wish to do something different. To live different lives. To get out of their bubble and grow in their own way. In this little kingdom, two men live to see another view of the world they already see.---------------------------------------------------Barbie Prince and the Pauper AU but everything is platonic and it's all about Dream and Techno
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Team Chaos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943746
Comments: 113
Kudos: 467





	1. Faceless Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The large double doors slammed open as Wilbur walked in with closed eyes, “Techno, it’s time to wake up!” 

In a kingdom not so far away, lived two men. These two lived completely different lives, with one standing at the very top since birth while the other was stuck at rock bottom. Two very different boys with different experiences but they both share one similarity. They both wish to do something different. To live different lives. To get out of their bubble and grow in their own way. In this little kingdom, two men live to see another view of the world they already see. 

One man, the eldest prince of the kingdom, strays further and further away from his duties as he longs for the outside world. The other, a humble farmer, gains big ambitions for the country despite his tiresome duties.

In a kingdom on the brink of bankruptcy- a faceless prince and a nameless farmer meet.

* * *

The large double doors slammed open as Wilbur walked in with closed eyes, “Techno, it’s time to wake up!” 

He opened his eyes and looked towards the bed which was carefully made. He blinked and turned towards the balcony where the curtains flowed against the wind. He sighed and walked towards the opened glass doors and rapped his knuckles against them. He only received a hum as he leaned against the door frame with crossed arms.

“I see you’re up early.”

“Didn’t sleep.” Technoblade muttered, tracing meaningless things on the marble railings. His shoulders were hunched and bare of his usual red velvet cloak. His sleeves were pushed to his elbows clumsily and his hair was a messy braid.

“You’d think the amount of times you go out to your balcony someone would see you and your reputation as the ‘Faceless Prince’ would be ruined.” Wilbur teased, moving to stand beside his brother, leaning on his arms as he looked up at him. 

“Why are you here?” Technoblade let out a sigh, looking down at his brother.

“Dad wants to meet you, it’s about the bankruptcy.” Wilbur explained, nudging him. “Go bathe, you stink.”

“No you do.” Technoblade stuck out his tongue as he stretched his arms above his head. He turned to Wilbur and waved him off, “I’ll go prepare for the meeting.”

“He’ll be meeting you in the throne room as usual.” Wilbur smiled, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “Take care.”

“I will.” Technoblade chuckled and waved him off. Wilbur gave him thumbs up and flashed a bright smile as he walked backwards to the door. Once he left, Technoblade let out a long sigh. He can’t help it, he’ll have to get ready. He stretched and smiled when he heard a satisfying crack from his back. He gave the outside world one last look before he turned and walked back into the walls of his castle. 

He didn’t take long to clean up, changing into cleaner garments and letting his red cape rest on his shoulders once more. He fixed the cuffs of his sleeves as he walked out of his room. He had opted to have his hair in a low ponytail since he didn’t necessarily care about appearances and braiding it would take time. He walked down the stairs and entered the throne room after a bit of walking. There both his parents sat on their thrones.

“Mother, father.” Technoblade murmured as he bowed, “Wilbur informed me you needed my presence?”

“Yes.” Phil nodded, standing from his throne and approaching his eldest son. He smiled and embraced him before his face turned solemn, “I’m really sorry about this Techno.”

Technoblade cringed at the tone. It was the tone that Phil used whenever he had a plan that would end up with him locked in his room in refusal. He let out a sigh and nodded for him to continue. He’d at least hear his father out before he would give his verdict about whatever social gathering he had to attend to now.

“Due to our decrease in gold and precious minerals,” Phil began his explanation, “we decided to ask for aid from a neighboring country. I will have the King visit and we will talk about how to go about with a partnership with his kingdom.”

Technoblade could feel the disgust and it must’ve shown on his face when Phil shook his head.

“I know you don’t like to do the negotiations but Techno, you’re the eldest prince… You’ll have to do these one day.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Technoblade made sure he didn’t sound whiny. He wasn’t whining. He was complaining. He didn’t enjoy social interactions. He _hated_ those. “Can’t Wilbur do the negotiations? He’s really good at these.”

“I know you don’t like to do these but you’ll have to eventually.” Phil sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder, “It’s your duty as the crown prince and heir to the throne.”

Technoblade looked down, feeling his chest tighten. He didn’t like disappointing Phil like this. But he didn’t like to socialize or negotiate either. It made him shake and overthink. It made him feel like he was making a million mistakes. He clenched his hands at his side and looked up at Phil, “I’ll think about it.”

Phil smiled, “That’s enough for me.” 

Technoblade tried to smile but felt like it was too awkward so he nodded. He waited for Phil to regain his seat next to Kristen who had been smiling encouragingly at him the whole time. Once he was sure that Phil was settled, he bowed down, “I’ll retire to my room.”

“Of course, Techno.” Kristen smiled, placing a hand over Phil’s. “Don’t stress over it too much.”

Technoblade nodded at her words but deep down he knew he’d lose sleep (again) over this. He already stresses over the fact that he’s stuck in the castle, he didn’t really need another thing to stress over. Lo and behold, he had another thing to stress over. The moment he was in his room, he let out a loud groan and fell onto his bed. He heard obnoxious laughter and groaned once more. 

“Tommy, please, I don’t have the time.”

“Why not?” Tommy whined. He _whined_. Tommy whined, Technoblade did not. That was the difference between the two. 

He rolled his eyes at Tommy and turned over so he could give Tommy a look, “Can’t you see I am wallowing in my despair?”

“Well, get off your butt and come with me.” Tommy groaned, “We don’t have time for your wallowing!”

“Why me?” Technoblade huffed, rolling his eyes as Tommy grabbed at his arm and tried to pull him up.

“Because Wilbur is busy.” Tommy grunted, still trying to pull him up. 

“So, I’m your second choice?” Technoblade deadpanned, sitting up just to see Tommy stumble back. “Why do you even go out to the city square a lot anyways?”

“I just- I want to see stuff.” Tommy crossed his arms, “But dad won’t let me go unless I’m with Wil.” 

Technoblade stared at Tommy before he sneaked a peak at his open balcony. Tommy noticed this and grinned, tugging even more at his arm. Technoblade grunted and glared at Tommy.

“I know you always wanted to go out!” Tommy grinned widely. Technoblade hesitated a bit, “Come on, Techno! It’ll be fun!”

“Right… right.” Technoblade sighed and rolled his eyes. He stood up and stretched his hands above his head, “Let me grab a cloak-”

“Great!” Tommy clapped his hands, “I’ll meet you at the front gates!”

“Are we taking a carriage?” Technoblade raised an eyebrow as he took off his hair tie. 

Tommy snorted and waved his hand, “You need the exercise anyways, old man.”

“We don’t all wake up with boundless energy, Tommy…” Technoblade scowled, “Actually, I don’t even sleep.” 

Tommy sent finger guns and left the room. Technoblade let his hair hang around him and set the hair tie down. He looked at the mirror and tilted his head. While he never made a lot of public appearances to the point many gave him the title of ‘Faceless Prince’, they know the color of his hair. With a hum, he pulled his hair together and twirled it into a tight bun. He grabbed the hair tie to keep his hair in place. He also grabbed a red ribbon to add an extra strength to keep his long hair out of the way. 

He hummed and nodded. He turned and looked into his closet. He shuffled around and traded his red cape for a dark brown and unassuming cloak. He brought it over his shoulders and let the hood hang low over his head. He turned to his door before his eyes trailed back to his balcony. With a mischievous grin, he ran towards the balcony and vaulted over the railings. He grabbed the edge before he could plummet to his death. He shifted his weight and swung towards the wall. 

He let his foot hook the ledge and he pushed off to stand on the wall’s ledge. He balanced on the ledge and walked along the walls until he reached the nearest tree. He reached out and grabbed the sturdiest branch and let himself fall. He hung on the branch and let his legs swing until they hooked onto another branch. He let go and his right hand shot out to grab the trunk of the tree as he balanced on the branch. He looked out towards the courtyard where he noticed Tommy waiting at the gates. He was pacing around and Technoblade chuckled at the sight. 

He jumped down from the tree and he brushed any leaves off his person. He broke into a sprint and caught Tommy off-guard when he grabbed him and lifted him off the ground with a cackle.

“Wha- TECHNO!” Tommy screeched, his hands clawing at Technoblade’s hands. “PUT ME DOWN!!”

“Not a chance.” Technoblade shifted his grip and threw Tommy over his shoulder. “If we’re walking then I don’t think you can catch up.”

“I can! Let me down!” Tommy kicked with his legs, pounding on Technoblade’s back. 

“Nope.” He chuckled and started to run. “If you struggle even more then I might just drop you.” 

Tommy stopped squirming, realizing that the threat of being dropped was real. He deflated and let Technoblade carry him the whole way. It didn’t take long for them to reach the village and Tommy was back on the ground. He huffed and fixed the hood on his head as he looked around. Technoblade let out a breath as he stretched. 

“You must be getting old.” Tommy quipped, seeing Technoblade stretch. He swatted the younger male on the back of his head without saying a word. “Anyways, since we’re here, you can go and do… whatever.”

“Woah, wait a moment.” Technoblade grabbed Tommy by the arm. “I don’t think Wilbur let’s you run off alone and I won’t either. Dad would have my hide for that.”

“Then uh- look over there!” Tommy pointed to the corner. Technoblade raised an eyebrow at him. He deflated and conceded, “Fine, fine… but if you complain about the dirt and the heat-”

“Shut up and walk, Tommy.” Technoblade rolled his eyes, “I don’t know the place very well.”

“Whatever.” Tommy snorted, walking towards the less crowded part of town. Internally, Technoblade was grateful that they weren’t stuck in the middle of a big crowd and squeezing in between bodies. He looked around and took in the sights as he shadowed Tommy. He squinted as he eyed the buildings as they slowly became more decrepit.

“Tommy where are we going?” Technoblade frowned, seeing how the economy around the parts of town was getting worse the further they go.

“Shush.” Tommy hissed, slapping at his brother’s arm. “Do you really want us to be found out or something?”

Technoblade rolled his eyes but kept observing the areas around him. He could understand why Phil wanted to fix the bankruptcy now. Seeing his kingdom like this made chills go up his spine. As he walked through the streets, it almost felt like the struggles of his people had seeped into his very being. He frowned and recounted some of the paperwork he had done. Most of the proceeds were given to trading and yet only 40% of the actual income was being brought back in for the kingdom.

“We’re here!” Tommy called out, a wide grin on his face. 

Technoblade blinked and looked up at who Tommy was shouting at. In front of him was a wide plot of land and standing before Tommy was someone who looked to be his age or younger with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes.

“Tommy!” The kid screeched, opening his arms as he ran forward.

Tommy stretched his hands forward and stopped the kid from barreling him over. The kid was still smiling despite being denied a hug. Technoblade stepped to the side as the two delved into friendly chatter.

“Oh, you’re not Wilbur.” Another voice mused and Technoblade snapped up. He realized that someone was speaking to him. 

“Uh…” Technoblade’s mind blanked out when he stared at a dirty blonde (though it looked more light brown) haired man with startling green eyes looked at him. He looked to be trying to see under his hood and Technoblade cleared his throat, tugging it further down.

The man’s gained a smile when he noticed his action, “Well, whoever you may be, a knight or some kind of servant, you’d have to keep a good eye on-”

Technoblade groaned when he realized that Tommy had gone off with the other kid. He turned back to the wheezing man who had spoken to him. He was going to die before Tommy could come back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIVALSTWT SUPREMACY!!!!
> 
> PRINCE AND THE PAUPER AU POG!!!!!!
> 
> Can't wait to play around with this. Btw, everything is platonic. I REPEAT EVERYTHING IS PLATONIC. FRENEMIES ARE MY J A M


	2. The Nameless Farmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream knew Wilbur and Tommy were the two younger princes of the kingdom, he wasn’t stupid and they weren’t slick either. No matter how many times Wilbur said he was a musician with his little brother, Dream could see through his lies. Despite this, he still let them come around. 

Dream knew Wilbur and Tommy were the two younger princes of the kingdom, he wasn’t stupid and they weren’t slick either. No matter how many times Wilbur said he was a musician with his little brother, Dream could see through his lies. Despite this, he still let them come around. 

Tommy made Tubbo happy and that was enough for Dream. Ever since their parents died and they were forced to repay their debt, he hadn't seen Tubbo smile as wide as when he was with Tommy. Dream swore he felt more indebted to the young prince than the merchant their parents owed.

Speaking of the young Prince, "Tubbo, don't run off too far, got it?" Dream called out, hoping his younger brother would hear and heed his warning. He was with the youngest prince after all.

"Okay, Dream!"

"Whatever, Big D!" 

Dream chuckled at Tommy's way of referring to him. He could never understand the young prince at all. The second thing he couldn't understand was the prince's newest companion. For all his visits, Tommy had always gone with Wilbur. This time, he had come with this person who liked keeping their hood firmly pulled over their head, to the point it even covered their eyes a bit.

"So…" Dream leaned to side, trying to get a peek under the hood with a wide grin, "I'm Dream. The kid that went with Tommy earlier was my little brother, Tubbo."

"Uh, nice to meet you." The stranger's voice was pretty low and monotone. It made Dream's smirk widen. 

"Are you a knight?" Dream circled around the interesting stranger, "Your figure is similar to that of one. Or are you a really buff servant?"

"Why do you think I'm either of those?" There was a more curious and questioning lilt to the man's tone. 

Dream smiled, "Well, I mean… if the second prince isn't here to accompany Tommy then I'm pretty sure His Majesty would've at least let him go with some sort of protection." 

He saw the slightly taller man shift and he grinned. He was sure whoever this person was was surprised that he knew Tommy was a prince. He probably didn't expect Dream to know anything and be ignorant or some sort. 

"What?" Dream snorted, standing beside the man now. "Expected me to not know? Please, I'm not stupid and Tommy has a big mouth."

From the corner of his eyes, he could see the stranger's lips quirk upwards, "Why don't you make a guess of who I am, then?"

Dream blinked and grinned at the challenge, "Well, I'm always up for a challenge."

"Go ahead." The stranger crossed his arms but kept the hood firmly in place. 

Dream hummed and observed the stranger. Like he said, his build was similar to that of a knight but the way he is dressed is unorthodox to any knight principle. He looked to be wearing something of high quality, the ends of his sleeves having ruffles and a deep red sash going around his waist. The cloak doesn't seem costly but Tommy was wearing a similar one anyways. 

He turned tapped on his chin before coming to a conclusion, "You could possibly be a rich and skilled noble who happens to be friends with Wilbur."

He smiled under the cloak, "Go on."

Dream raised an eyebrow, "What, did I not hit the mark?"

"Almost." His tone was amused. 

Dream frowned and crossed his arms. Technoblade laughed at his face and shook his head. Dream rolled his eyes and tapped his foot 

"What? Expecting me to reveal myself?" He let out a laugh, "Not so fast."

"What? Oh come on." Dream pouted, moving to stand beside him and poke his shoulder. "What did I get wrong? That you're not as skilled as Wilbur or as rich?"

Technoblade snorted, "Don't get your hopes up, nerd." He looked around the plotted land, "What do you even do?"

Dream pouted at the change of subject but cleared his throat, "Ah, I'm a farmer. I'm working to repay the debt my parents have."

Technoblade hummed as he looked around, "What exactly do you farm?"

Dream walked forward to a sack and grabbed something inside, he threw whatever he had towards the prince. Technoblade caught it and stared down at the brown root in his hand. Dream let out a dry chuckle, "I swear, if I see another potato, I might go insane."

Technoblade snorted as he turned the root around in his hand, "This potato is bruised." 

"Hm?" Dream blinked, "Oh, yeah. Those are from the reject pile."

Technoblade hummed in interest. He had been studying about a lot of things in his spare time, preferring books over social interaction. Still, nothing could rival his avid interest in farming. It was such a systematic and antisocial job, two things Technoblade exceeded at. 

"Wait, let me see your potatoes." Technoblade smiled a bit, "I think I can help."

Dream blinked before adopting a challenging yet lazy grin, "Oh really? Are you sure you can do that, _Mysterious Noble_?"

Technoblade snorted, "We'll see about that, nerd."

Dream laughed and led him towards a low ceiling shack. He pulled open the door and gestured inside, "This is our storage. It's not much but-"

"It's enough." He could swear his eyes were sparkling as he took in the potatoes. "I want to inspect these and make sure they're all okay."

Dream snorted and shook his head, "You don't have to do that, Mr. Noble." He grinned and leaned against the door frame, "You don't have to do that. It's my job." He blew at his low hanging fringe. "Plus, I'm sure you even agreed to come out to do something you might enjoy."

"I'll have you know I might enjoy doing this, nerd." Technoblade snorted.

Dream rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I have a name?"

"So do I." Technoblade mused, his lips twitching upwards. "And I also happen to have a request." 

Dream rolled his eyes and stepped aside, gesturing to the entrance, "You never told me your name but go ahead."

Technoblade rolled his eyes and brushed past Dream, "Just call me Tech."

Dream stood at the door with a wide grin, "Alright, _Tech_ , enjoy!"

Without any warning, he slammed the door closed and leaned against it, wheezing. Technoblade raised an eyebrow and snorted, "Was that supposed to scare me?"

"Maybe?" Dream grinned. His tone turned into a more sing-song tune as he called out, "I'm not letting you out until you tell me who you really are!"

Technoblade plopped down on the floor, "Well, I'll just have fun in here until Tommy gets back then."

Dream spluttered, "Wait- what?" 

Technoblade hummed and started inspecting the potatoes, separating them systematically based on whether they're in pristine condition or bruised. He ignored the further calls and taunts from Dream as he focused on his task at hand. He didn't care for the amount of time he spent, he was more focused on what he was doing.

Dream gaped at the silent door, "What the actual-"

He stopped and let out a laugh. This was the first time he met a noble who was so willing to do a farmer's job. Not even Tommy liked inspecting the potatoes or even going near the storage shed. He had teased the young prince that he was just scared of the dark but even then he still wouldn't go in. 

Whoever this noble, Tech, was then Dream has some high respect for him. He leaned against the door and knocked on it, "Are you doing alright there?"

There was silence. Dream turned around with a concerned look. He knocked against the door again but there was no response. Before Dream could barge into the shed, he received another knock in return. He let out a relieved sigh. He wasn't unnecessarily cruel, he was just teasing the other man.

"So, how do you know Tommy and Wilbur?"

"Funny you call them by name." Technoblade mused, already counting the many potatoes he had arranged. 

"They told me to call them that." Dream played with a frayed thread from his jumper. "What about you?"

"Hm, I'm close with them." Technoblade mused, picking up a potato and inspecting it close. He brushed off some lingering soil and turned it over in his hand. "When did you harvest these?"

"Oh, I harvested them around two-three days ago." Dream hummed, "Half of the potatoes were already sold off by Schlatt, he's the merchant I'm in debt with." 

Technoblade hummed at the familiar name. He remembered the man was an ambitious one and he was close with Phil's advisor. He stood up and dusted himself off, moving to return the potatoes in their sacks. 

"What are you even doing there?" Dream frowned, "I don't actually believe you're inspecting the potatoes."

"I already did." Technoblade responded, amused. "What? Think a noble can't do it?"

"Never knew a noble would even be _interested_." Dream snorted. He heard a knock against the door and threw it open with a lazy grin. He looked the noble up and down and noticed how the hood was still over his head. "Did you enjoy yourself?" 

"Immensely." Technoblade nodded. 

"Right-" Dream's eye caught Tommy and Tubbo playing around with long wooden sticks and acting like they were swordfighting. He snorted and walked up behind Tubbo, easily plucking the stick from his hold, "Didn't I tell you that's not how you hold it?"

"You know how to sword fight?" Technoblade walked up and took Tommy's stick in spite of his protests. 

"My father worked as a knight before he fell onto debt." Dream nodded, he swung the stick around with practiced ease, "He taught me a few things."

Technoblade smirked and moved Tommy to the side, "Care to spar?"

Dream's eyes sparkled as he stepped forward and in front of Tubbo, "If you can catch up."

"I should be asking you that." Technoblade goaded, falling into a stance. "Let's see how good you actually are, nerd."

Dream fell into a stance before he nimbly charged and brought the stick down. Technoblade blocked it with his own before he swept at his feet. Dream jumped back and continued his attack. His swipes were fast and quick, something that Technoblade easily countered with just as quick blocks. 

Technoblade defended until he found an opening and feigned to the right as he swiped the stick to the left. Dream let out a help when the stick almost caught his side. He swiped his stick towards Technoblade's exposed chest. The man jumped back and adjusted his footing. 

While the two fought on even ground, Tommy and Tubbo were watching them in awe.

"Dream! You can do it!" Tubbo cheered, throwing his hands in the air as he watched Dream with wide eyes and a bright smile.

"Tch, what was that swipe!? Go faster!" Tommy scoffed as he watched Technoblade with crossed arms. He had a bright smile and bright eyes despite his words.

"Oh, who did you come with today?" Tubbo turned to Tommy. "I don't- that's not Wilbur, right?"

"Nah." Tommy shrugged, "Wilbur said he was finishing up preparations for the visiting King's arrival or something."

"Oh." Tubbo blinked and looked back at the skilled and hooded figure of Tommy's companion. "Then who's that?"

"He's my older brother." Tommy waved it off nonchalantly. "He's the only other person I could-"

" _ **WHAT**_?!" Dream screeched, slipping on his footing and falling to the ground. He ignored the slight tap of the stick from his opponent to stare at Tommy with an open mouth.

"I win." Technoblade announced, reaching out to Dream to help him up.

Dream took his hand but spluttered after a while, "Wait- you're.. oh my God."

"What?" Technoblade smirked. 

"Tommy, Tommy, please tell me you're joking." Dream brushed past Technoblade and moved to Tommy, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Tommy stifles his laughter.

"Tommy," Dream's pale face painted a hilarious picture with Technoblade cackling in the background. "PLEASE TELL ME I DID NOT JUST BULLY THE CROWN PRINCE FOR TWO HOURS?" 

Tommy stopped for a moment before he started cackling, "You _what_?!"

"Oh my God." Dream fell to his knees, feeling both shame and embarrassment flood him as his cheeks flared red. Tubbo walked over and patted his head sympathetically. He hid his face in his hands, " _Oh my God_."

Tommy continued to laugh, even falling over due to his boisterous laughter. Tubbo turned away to hide his smile from his devastated brother. Technoblade chuckled and approached them. He leaned down and patted Dream's shoulder.

"There, there."

"I LOCKED YOU IN THE SHED!" 

This caused another round of laughter but this time Tubbo joined in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream's IQ go b r r


	3. Ambitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't touch me." Dream groaned, crouching on the ground as he shoved his face in his arms. "I'm a disgrace."
> 
> Technoblade chuckled and patted his head, "Come on, there's no hard feelings."
> 
> "No." Dream huffed, shifting a bit to get away from Technoblade's touch. "I am- the shame that I'm feeling right now is monumental."
> 
> "Drama king." Technoblade snorted, "You've been spending too much time with Wilbur."

"Don't touch me." Dream groaned, crouching on the ground as he shoved his face in his arms. "I'm a disgrace."

Technoblade chuckled and patted his head, "Come on, there's no hard feelings."

"No." Dream huffed, shifting a bit to get away from Technoblade's touch. "I am- the shame that I'm feeling right now is monumental."

"Drama king." Technoblade snorted, "You've been spending too much time with Wilbur."

Dream groaned and buried his face further into his arms, feeling his face still burning hot. He couldn't believe he bullied the Crown Prince. There goes all his chances to try and rise above and help the kingdom. He literally locked the prince in a stupid, dark and dirty shack.

"If it makes you feel better-"

"Nothing will." Dream grouched, peeking out of his arms. 

"-I enjoyed today." Technoblade chuckled. "If I could, I'd visit more. Maybe l wrangle Wilbur to be busy more often just so I can come over."

"You can't be serious." Dream looked up with an open mouth, "What's even here to come back to? I can understand why Tommy comes over, he's practically inseparable from Tubbo."

"I have the potatoes." Technoblade deadpanned. He chuckled at Dream's expression, "I also enjoyed our spar up until you got distracted. I still want a spar where I win without any technicalities." 

Dream blinked and looked at Technoblade's extended hand. He chuckled and took it, "I'm just a farmer."

"Well, you're a farmer that seems to be able to successfully do a one-on-one against me and only lost because you got distracted." Technoblade smirked, pulling him up. "I don't get that kind of challenge just anywhere."

"You still managed to fight me even with your hood." Dream shook his head, pointing at the low hanging hood. 

"If I take it off, my hair would be a stupid beacon of my identity." Technoblade shook his head, tugging at the hood consciously. "I'm serious though, I liked being here in the open air."

"No duh, you always sit out in your stupid balcony anyways." Tommy muttered, tugging at Technoblade's cloak. "You keep wallowing in your want to go out."

"Really now?" Dream chuckled, sending the Prince an amused look.

"Listen, I like going out." Technoblade raised his hands in defense, "I just hate interacting with people."

"You interacted with me." Dream pointed out.

"Maybe it's cause you're naturally annoying." Tommy cackled. 

"Yeah, like him." He pointed at his brother, ruffling his hair. 

"Wha-HEY!" Tommy huffed. He searched between the two and pointed accusingly at Dream, "I mean- not like you're any better."

"Don't drag me into this sibling squabble now." Dream raised his hands, backing away with a chuckle. 

"You keep talking about how you want to fix this kingdom." Tommy huffed. "I mean, Wilbur makes for a good person to listen but it's like the two of you were made for each other."

"Disgusting, Tommy." Technoblade pulled a face.

"No." Dream deadpanned.

Tubbo laughed while Tommy's face turned red, "NOT LIKE THAT YOU TWO IDIOTS!!"

"How else would it mean?" Technoblade shook his head. "Dream makes a good opponent but I don't think I'm ready to go to that next step."

Dream wheezed out a laugh, "What? I thought we were there already, Tech?"

"Don't ever call me that." Technoblade shivered, stepping away from Dream. 

"You told me to call you that." Dream pointed out with a teasing grin as he nodded at the shed, "Back when I trapped you in the shed."

"I panicked." Technoblade deadpanned. 

"I meant!" Tommy shouted, interrupting the two, "That you two could easily meld well! Like- uh-"

"What Tommy is trying to say," Tubbo stepped in, patting him on the back, "is that you two are like two peas in a pod, right?"

"Yes!" Tommy burst out, pointing at them. "You can like, bounce ideas off each other and shit!"

"Tommy no cursing." Technoblade sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Dream snorted. 

"Cause you two are the biggest nerds I've met!" Tommy grinned as he grabbed Tubbo's hand and started running away with a cackle. 

"Wh- you little-!" Dream hissed.

"You're the bigger nerd." Technoblade slapped Dream on the back. 

"Uh-huh, like you're one to say. You literally sorted through the whole stock of potatoes." Dream shrugged off his hand and crossed his arms. 

"Oh, want to settle it in a spar?" Technoblade challenged. 

"You're on."

* * *

While the four men enjoyed the heat of the sun and the fresh breeze, the inside of the castle was in a flurry of action. Wilbur ran around, trying to ensure the castle looks perfect for when the foreign king would visit. He looked down at his checklist once more to review the things he needed to do.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he jumped, whirling around to face the man who owned the hand. He relaxed a bit and smiled when it was the Royal Advisor and his friend. 

Wilbur grinned at the two, "Quackity, Schlatt, hey!"

"Your Highness." Schlatt bowed lightly with a charming smile, "Pleasure seeing you here."

"Is everything going well, Your Highness?" Quackity raised an eyebrow and leaned over to glance at the checklist in his hands.

"I'm so glad you've arrived from that meeting with father, Quackity." Wilbur sighed in relief. "I finished the basic preparations already. All that's left is for someone to oversee them."

"Thank you," Quackity took the checklist from Wilbur, "I'll take over now, Your Highness."

"Of course, take care you two!" Wilbur waved at them. "I'll have to check up on, Tommy. I remember he wanted to go out to the village."

"Take care as well, Your Highness." Schlatt waved at him as he left. Once Wilbur was out of sight, he dropped the smile and his hand. "How is the schedule looking?"

Quackity quickly scanned the second page, "The King won't be arriving til next week. When do you want this done?"

"As soon as possible." Schlatt scowled. "If we can manage to gain the trust of the future King then we'd be able to do anything."

"Right." Quackity grinned. "I'll have some goons snag the Prince and we'll be over with as quick snap of our fingers."

"It better." Schlatt chuckled. "Once we do this, we'll be the richest lot of this kingdom."

"Truly." Quackity cackled. 

Schlatt looked over his shoulder where the younger Prince had run off, "We've already got the second prince's trust. Gaining the crown prince's trust is just useless, he absolutely hates interactions."

"All we need is Prince Wilbur." Quackity soothed. "If we get Prince Technoblade out of the picture, then Prince Wilbur will take the crown and he trusts us."

"He'll be distraught," Schlatt agreed, beginning to walk towards the palace gates, "and we'll be there for him."

"I like how you think." Quackity laughed and waved at Schlatt. "Have fun, or whatever."

"You have fun." Schlatt chuckled, waving at his friend. He left through the palace gates with a sinister grin as he plotted the downfall of the crown prince. "Not like anyone would miss him, Wilbur would make a perfect King… with me behind everything."

* * *

Dream huffed as he sat on the ground, the makeshift sword laying by his side. Beside him Technoblade had laid on the ground with his sword on the other side of their little ring. 

"You make a good opponent." Technoblade conceded. "No one has beat me so far."

"Beat you!?" Dream hissed, standing up and glaring at the lying Prince. "I barely beat you! You won twice in those three rounds!"

"Well, you beat me once." Technoblade pointed out, "No one has done that before."

"I give up." Dream pouted, crossing his arms. "You are literally the worst."

"No," Technoblade dragged out the word, "don't run away from me, rival!"

"Rival?" 

"You're the only one that can make me sweat a bit during duels." Technoblade grinned a bit, sitting up and adjusting his hood. "I can't believe I found a worthy adversary."

"Well, you've got one now." Dream snorted. He reached out and pulled Technoblade up. "When exactly are you planning on leaving anyways?"

"Not long from now." Technoblade looked up at the sun, "It's almost dark and we have to be there for dinner with father."

"Understandable." Dream smiled at the man. "Well-"

"There you are!" Another voice shouted in relief as someone can running to them. Wilbur looked up at the two with a hastily put on cloak, "When both you and Tommy weren't at the palace, I panicked!"

"I can hold my own, Wilbur." Technoblade rolled his eyes, "I'm not a baby."

"Yeah but I meant like, what if Tommy dragged you into a conversation with someone or-" he stopped and looked between Dream and Technoblade. They had just separated their hands and Dream was already dusting his pants. "Actually, nevermind, I see that you and Dream get along splendidly!" 

"Sure." Technoblade nodded, patting Dream's shoulder, "Let's go with that."

"Yeah, we definitely didn't just announce each other as rivals or anything." Dream shook his head. "Definitely not."

"Whatever you big nerds." Wilbur snorted. 

"Why do you people keep calling me a nerd!" Dream huffed. 

"Maybe if you stop drawing plans for the betterment of our kingdom in like… three different essays." Wilbur teased. 

"Wait, you've drawn out plans?" Technoblade looked at Dream.

The other blushed and rubbed at his neck, "Uh, yeah, plans and a few frameworks. I got a little invested when I was younger and it became a hobby."

Technoblade hummed, "You think I can look at them?"

"Wha- what!?" Dream jerked in his place and looked at Technoblade incredulously. "But I- it probably isn't as good! I self studied and-"

"Oh shut up and give it to him." Wilbur slapped Dream over the head playfully, "I've read them and they're well phrased enough to pass as something from a noble."

Dream blushed darker and muttered under his breath, "You're really sure?"

"Why not, let's see if we can also argue and debate about things." Technoblade shrugged. He smiled encouragingly at Dream, "While I don't like social interaction, talking to you is fun. I'm sure it'll be more fun if we have something specific to talk about." 

"Alright then." Dream sighed, resigned to his fate. "By the way, Tommy and Tubbo are out round the unharvested potatoes if you need them."

"Great!" Wilbur beamed at Dream, "I guess I'll be lecturing a child now!"

"Oh please, he actually brought company unlike last time." Technoblade rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah but he brought you." Wilbur deadpanned. "Not like it's any better."

"Excuse me?" 

Dream wheezed as he left the two brothers to squabble amongst themselves. He walked into the little house that he and Tubbo called a home. He looked around a bit. He perked up when he found the little chest he usually kept all his writings in and walked towards it. He grabbed it and dusted it a bit, making sure it was presentable to the crown prince at least. 

He felt a little giddy, knowing that someone of high status acknowledged his work. He was happy when Wilbur had called it well written the first time he showed the prince. Wilbur just felt sorry that he couldn't really bring it up to the king as easily as Technoblade could. Dream had waved it off that time with a tinge of disappointment. He knew that his plans and framework could never be acknowledged especially with the type of work he does. 

But now- _now_ was a different story. He could barely hold in his excitement as he walked out. 

"It's all in here." Dream cleared his throat, fighting so hard to keep the proud smile off his face. 

Technoblade chuckled and gingerly took the box from his hands, noting its importance, "I'll have a good read of this when I get back. These better be good."

"If it isn't, then I'll make better ones." Dream smirked challengingly. 

Technoblade matched his smirk, "I'm sure you can, nerd."

Dream rolled his eyes at the nickname but for once didn't refute it. What if he was a man with big aspirations, bigger than what he actually thought he could achieve but right now, he was a step closer to those aspirations. 

"You know, I just realized this." Wilbur piped in with Tommy and Tubbo in tow. "You two have very similar builds."

"We do?" Dream raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah." Tommy nodded, looking at Dream then Techno, "Relatively the same height too! Bet you can pose as Techno for a whole day and no one would know!"

"I'm pretty sure someone would notice with the fact he has dirty blonde hair and green eyes." Technoblade rolled his eyes, scoffing at the thought. While they did look similar, Technoblade had scars around his face and their eyes and hair didn't match at all.

"I mean, with a wig, maybe." Wilbur grinned, snapping his fingers. "Anything could be done! Plus, only the royal family truly knows you have red eyes."

"Yeah, it's been going around as a myth even though it's true!" Tubbo nodded.

"Pretty sure Tommy is the cause that it's even considered a myth." Technoblade snorted, ruffling his little brother's hair. "Sneaky little gremlin."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, Dream thank you again for having us really." Wilbur smiled kindly at the man, "Thank you also for entertaining Techno too! Didn't think he'd enjoy your company… or any company at all!"

"I'm not that much of a lost cause." Technoblade huffed, hitting Wilbur lightly on the shoulder, "I just don't fancy speaking to stuck up assholes who only want to talk to me because of my status."

"He locked him in a shed!" Tommy pointed out. 

" _Tommy_!" Dream covered his burning face with a groan. 

"Yes, a start of a great friendship." Technoblade chuckled, patting Dream's head. "Bet no other noble would do that."

"I wouldn't have done it if I knew who you were!" Dream hissed.

"He still would." Tubbo piped in. Dream huffed and grabbed him into a headlock, ruffling ios hair. "Hey!"

"Brat." Dream exclaimed fondly. "Anyways, it was nice meeting you Technoblade. Have a safe trip back."

"Of course! Take care you two!" Wilbur smiled as he waved, dragging Tommy by his collar as the shorter male screeched and struggled. 

Dream chuckled and turned to Technoblade, "Until the next time we meet?"

"Until the next time we can cross swords." Technoblade grinned, giving him a salute. 

Dream laughed and gave him a salute back. He watched as the three royals left, a wider smile on his face than he had ever had. He ruffled Tubbo's hair and dragged him back to their home.

"What did I say about being a brat?"

"Not to!"

"What did you do?"

"Tell the truth!" Tubbo grinned cheekily.

"Brat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like I've updated every other fic I had except this so here you go!!! Hope you enjoyed their interactions!!!
> 
> I had lots of fun writing this too, especially the brotherly bonding between Techno, Tommy and Wilbur along with Dream and Tubbo!! Hope y'all enjoy this!!
> 
> I love reading your comments so don't be shy pspspsp


	4. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade groaned as he watched a flurry of servants move around the next week. He had already read through every single essay thrice and even copied them into some official looking paper. He even corrected his own copy twice. 
> 
> The essays were good. While there were a few misspellings and simple errors in sentence structure and phrasing, the framework and general idea were amazing. Dream really looked at everything and took it in a bigger picture. He had laid out plans for the benefit of the kingdom and even made long term backup plans in case anything were to come up. If he could show this to his father, they wouldn't even need the foreign king! 

Technoblade groaned as he watched a flurry of servants move around the next week. He had already read through every single essay thrice and even copied them into some official looking paper. He even corrected his own copy twice. 

The essays were good. While there were a few misspellings and simple errors in sentence structure and phrasing, the framework and general idea were amazing. Dream really looked at everything and took it in a bigger picture. He had laid out plans for the benefit of the kingdom and even made long term backup plans in case anything were to come up. If he could show this to his father, they wouldn't even need the foreign king! 

The only problem was his father and mother were both busy preparing for the king's arrival. Some new plans weren't going to stop or postpone it, else they would seem rude. He sighed again and slumped against his desk. Oh how he wished he could be with Dream on his stupid farm with Tommy and Tubbo. Anywhere would be great if it wasn't home. At least not at that moment when the very next day would see the king's arrival in the afternoon. 

He groaned again and stood up from his desk. If he was going to wallow in despair, he'll at least wallow with style. He walked out to his balcony and dragged one of the chairs outside so he could sit by the railings. Now he can wallow in despair in style. With the beautiful constellations above him and the soft lighting of his room behind him, he could seem like some captured Prince who wished for freedom. He liked the sound of that. 

Before he could rest his chin on his arms, his ears perked up at the sound of shouting from down below. He perked down, recognizing Tommy's loud and obnoxious voice immediately.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He screamed. 

Technoblade wasn't surprised if the whole castle had heard him at this point. He was surprised with the fact that Tommy was even there. The younger Prince was known to prefer staying in his room when there were preparations going on as the servants tended to scold him a lot for standing in the way. 

Technoblade frowned. That was one warning bell. 

He leaned bit, straining to hear the conversation that didn't come from Tommy. 

"Get him out of the way or else the whole castle will hear us." 

Technoblade can't blame them. Tommy was just that loud. Though, that was another red flag. He didn't recognize their voices and their tone was hostile. He narrowed his eyes and eyed the side of his balcony. It was dark but he was confident enough that he could get down unnoticeable.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Tommy screeched, pointing his hand at the duo. 

The two masked men exchanged a look before one of them hissed, "Jeez, can you shut up for one second?" 

"HEY, GET AWAY FROM ME-!"

Technoblade hissed and vaulted over his balcony railings, gripping the bottom and hooking his foot against one of the many protruding designs on the castle walls. He dropped down into the bushes as he watched Tommy struggle against one of them. Technoblade frowned at that and walked out with a scowl.

"Get your hands off of him." Technoblade growled, stalking forward. He might not have his sword but he was strong on his own right. 

"Wait, Techno-!" 

Technoblade felt dread in the pit of his stomach as he turned around only to have a hard weight knock him over the head. His vision blurred and everything sounded like he was underwater. He swayed on his feet and the ground looked a whole lot closer than before. 

"Nice one, Karl." 

"What will we do with this one?"

"He's a witness, we'll just have to bring him with us." 

"Right." 

* * *

The moment Wilbur woke up, he felt dread. He sat up on his bed, staring at his silk sheets for a few moments. Something didn't feel right. He looked around his room, trying to pinpoint what exactly didn't feel right. He squinted at the windows of his balcony, watching as the sun's rays slipped through the closed curtains. Everything in his room was in place. Nothing was out of the ordinary. 

Then it clicked.

It was _silent_. 

The castle was never silent. Not with Tommy as a little brother. Especially not with Tommy as a little brother. He was always noisy in the morning, bouncing off the walls and screaming for Wilbur and Technoblade to wake up. He was entirely built on energy and needed an outlet. It was why Phil allowed him to leave and head into the village, a way for him to find an output to his energy. 

There was no sound today. The halls were silent. _Too silent_. 

"What is going on." Wilbur whispered, throwing the sheets away from him as he pushed himself out of bed. 

His servants have yet to enter his room and prepare him for the day but he could tell it wasn't that late in the morning. He grabbed his silken outer robe and wrapped it around him. He walked out of his room and looked around. Most of the servants were downstairs to prepare for the king's arrival so Wilbur could easily sneak into Tommy's room. 

He knocked on the door. When he only received silence, another red flag, he frowned and opened the door. He looked inside. Everything looked to be neat and in order. Nothing was out of place. Wilbur looked around once more before he left the room. 

"That's weird… unless this is a stupid prank." Wilbur shook his head. "He's probably pranking Techno or something… guess I'll have to save him."

He chuckled and moved to find Technoblade's room. There were very rare instances when Tommy was quiet. One of those instances was when he was super focused on a prank and didn't want anything to go wrong. Wilbur rolled his eyes fondly. His younger brother was such a little brat. 

The moment he saw Technoblade's door in sight, he grinned and moved to slam it open. Before he could do anything, he heard a shout and he turned around to see Quackity rushing over. 

"Your Highness! Wilbur, I-uh, hey." Quackity bent over, giving him an awkward smile. "You're up early, Your Highness."

"Uh, yeah." Wilbur chuckled, "I don't know why but I felt a bit uneasy."

"Hah, maybe it's the nerves. The foreign king is visiting after all." Quackity waved his hands around. "I'll have some servants help you get ready."

"Of course, I'll just bother Techno a bit." Wilbur grinned, "You know, tease him about his impending doom."

Quackity forced out a nervous laugh, hoping that he didn't sound too unnatural, "Right! Right, of course. I'll… I'll leave you to it!" 

He laughed and ran backwards. Wilbur raised an eyebrow at his nervous demeanor and shrugged. He grinned and turned back, slamming the door open. He was met with silence. Not even a single groan or shriek. Wilbur blinked and his smile faded ever so slowly. The windows were open, the curtains flapping against the wind. He looked around the room and it remained empty. 

"Techno…?" Wilbur called out hesitantly. He walked around, looking at his things. 

He ran a hand over the smooth wood of Dream's small chest. He opened it and noted the nearly folded piles of parchment. He smiled and let his fingertips run over the rough paper. He looked around at the neat piles around him and looked back in the chest. Something didn't feel right. 

He unfolded the top most paper and skimmed the words, expecting Dream's handwriting. What he didn't expect was to see Technoblade's handwriting. 

"What in the…" 

He skimmed the note before he paled. He brought a hand to his mouth and shook his head. He can't believe this. 

_Technoblade would never run away. Right?_

At least, unprompted he wouldn't. The king's visit didn't seem that stressful enough for him to run. Plus, where would he even go? 

Wilbur cringed and knew there was one place he would check first. But even so, despite Technoblade hating social interactions he wouldn't forfeit his claim to the throne like this. He cared enough about the kingdom to stay, he just hated the interactions that the title brought him.

The door creaked open, "Wilbur, Techno? Have you seen Tommy-"

Wilbur whipped his head to look at his father, his hands shaking as he held the letter. 

"Wil? Where's Techno?" Phil slowly walked closer. "Wil?"

He held out the letter for his father to take as he took a deep breath, "He ran away, apparently." 

"What?" Phil took the letter from his hands and skimmed through the letters soaking it up.

Wilbur swallowed as he closed the tiny chest and looked down. He didn't know what to think. He didn't want to think that Technoblade would run away at such a big event. He knows his brother. If he truly wanted to run away, he had all the time to do so without making it such a grand spectacle. Wilbur bit his lip when Phil gently lowered the letter and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"I didn't… I never thought…" Phil let out a dejected sigh. He looked up at Wilbur with worried eyes, "Wil, I- the king is arriving this afternoon-"

"Don't worry." Wilbur soothed, he stepped forward, "I'll try and find him. I might have an idea as to where he might have run off to."

"Truly?" Phil looked at his son. 

"Just… just let me do it. No guards, nothing." Wilbur stated. "I want to talk to him… why he ran away in the first place."

"Very well, take care, Wil." Phil patted his head. "Have you seen where Tommy has gone?"

"No, he wasn't down with you?" Wilbur had a bad feeling about all of this. "I- if he caught Techno sneaking out there's a high chance he followed out of pure spite or something. I'll just- I'll have to check."

"Please." Phil's voice was desperate, "I don't want two of my children… Techno should've just talked to me."

Wilbur hugged Phil, "I know, he would have."

When they separated, Wilbur smiled reassuringly at his father. They walked out of Technoblade's room and Wilbur moved to get to his own to get ready for his little trip. Before he could leave, Phil caught his wrist. 

"Wil," he looked down, "if worst comes to worst… if Techno truly doesn't want to come back… don't force him, as his father I only want what's best for him but if it means he'll run away… I- I don't want him to feel trapped."

Wilbur swallowed and gave him a shaky smile, "Don't worry, dad… I'm sure once I speak to Techno he would- he would at least explain it better than leaving a stupid letter."

Phil let out a wet laugh, "Yes, yes. Go find your brother, Wil."

"Don't worry." Wilbur smiled. When Phil let go of his hand, he darted towards his room. Rushing his servants (he was apologetic but he needed to _go_ ) to dress him. He put on his cloak and ran through the front gates. 

If he wasn't there, he needed to find a solution fast. After thinking on and going through the letter three times, he resolved his thoughts. Technoblade would never run away. 

"There is something so wrong about this." Wilbur shook his head, the wind whipping through his face as he ran. "Tommy would've been loud enough to stop Techno… he wouldn't even go with Techno! I just told dad…"

He ran a hand through his face and groaned. He is in deep shit. If he can't find Tommy and Technoblade, then it would mean Phil would have to announce him as the crown prince when the king arrives. He does not want that. 

"Techno, if you really did run away I will strangle you." Wilbur muttered under his breath.

He ran and ran until he could see the humble plot of land at the horizon. If Technoblade truly wasn't there, Wilbur would have to improvise. He was not going to be the crown prince for this stupid meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohh, where's Techno? Where's Tommy!? Karl is here now?! Who's his partner??? 
> 
> Guess we'll find out next chapter : fingerguns:
> 
> Everyone hates being crown prince smh
> 
> Hope this chapter was good hahagdhaha, it's a bit short because of the lack of dialogue but I really wanted to delve into Wilbur and Techno's thoughts a bit more. 
> 
> :)


	5. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur panted as he stopped at the familiar plot of land. He bent over and breathed heavily, he had never had the need to run that fast. He wheezed a bit as he struggled to calm down, his hair ruffled and the cloak swaying with his movements. He took another deep breath and almost choked when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and was met with Dream's concerned gaze.

Wilbur panted as he stopped at the familiar plot of land. He bent over and breathed heavily, he had never had the need to run that fast. He wheezed a bit as he struggled to calm down, his hair ruffled and the cloak swaying with his movements. He took another deep breath and almost choked when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and was met with Dream's concerned gaze.

"Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on his back. 

"I-yeah no." Wilbur shook his head.

"That's a lot of answers for one question." Tubbo pointed out, popping out from behind Dream. 

"What's got you in a rush?" Dream tilted his head. 

Wilbur took a deep breath and gripped Dream's arms. The younger man took a surprised step back as he shook him, "Is Techno here?"

"I- no?" Dream raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you- aren't you busy right now?"

"That's the thing." Wilbur tightened his grip. "Techno and Tommy are gone."

Dream stilled, staring at Wilbur, "What?" 

"They're… they're both gone." Wilbur choked a bit. "They- I don't know where else they would run off to other than here."

"I- I'm sorry Wilbur but they're not here." Dream reached out to steady Wilbur before he could crash to the ground. "They- they aren't here."

Wilbur stumbled forward, clutching Dream's clothes and he rested his face in the crook of his shoulder. Dream stumbled back a bit, not expecting the prince to lose his footing like this. He adjusted his grip and held Wilbur close. 

"Wilbur, Wilbur-"

"Dream, Dad is going to go crazy." Wilbur begged. "He- he already feels bad for pushing this on to Techno. He thinks he caused him to run away. He thinks-"

"Techno doesn't seem like someone to run away." Dream whispered.

Wilbur whipped his head up, "You- you think so too?"

"Did you really think Tommy would run away as well?" Tubbo added. "I mean, why would he run away anyways."

"I- thank God." Wilbur sniffled, tightening his hug with Dream. "I'm not alone."

"Wilbur, let's… let's take a seat and you can tell me everything." Dream led Wilbur towards his house.

"No, no." Wilbur shook his head, ripping away from Dream. He looked at Dream then looked at Tubbo. "You can help me."

"What?" Dream blinked. 

"Yes! Yes, you can- if you just wear a pink wig. I can even get a mask for you to wear." Wilbur rambled on. "We can- we can sneak you into the castle as Technoblade!"

"What?" Dream deadpanned, his face scrunching up in confusion and disbelief.

"Yes! And I can- I can say that Tommy is just here with you Tubbo!" Wilbur ran a hand through his hair. "I'll just say Tommy got some nerves and maybe it'll be better if he stayed out for a moment."

"Will your father believe this?" Dream stuttered, placing a hand over Tubbo's head. "I don't want to be accused for treason-"

"No, no, no, listen." Wilbur hissed. "I will- I will- I'll say that I'll stay with Tommy and try and find where Techno is."

"You're leaving me!? Dream screeched. "You can't, Wilbur-"

"I mean, we can also sneak Tubbo in as Tommy perhaps." Wilbhr walked up and cupped Tubbo's face in his hands. "Yeah, yeah it can work! You have the same eyes, somewhat. Just need a blonde wig."

"Wilbur okay, wait- calm down and explain it properly." Dream grabbed Wilbur's shoulders and steered him away from Tubbo. "We can, we can help you but you need to explain."

Wilbur nodded his head vigorously, "Okay, okay. I can do that, yes."

Dream smiled and patted his shoulder, "Alright, so, let's start slow. What happened?"

"I woke up to silence." Wilbur muttered. "I checked up on Tommy's room, empty. Then I thought, oh it's a prank, and went to check on Techno. Empty. Too empty."

"Alright." Dream nodded along. "What next?"

"He, I saw a note. It talked about him leaving. Running away." Wilbur ran a hand through his hair, "It was his handwriting but I have a few doubts. He would only come here, he never had any other attachment outside."

"Perhaps he just ran to the forest?" Tubbo suggested. "You know, maybe cause he knows you would look for him."

"Yeah but he'd inevitably come here." Wilbur stressed. "He- he has no where else to go. This is the most logical standpoint."

"What else makes you think he didn't run away?" Dream asked gently. 

"He would never." Wilbur deadpanned. "He wouldn't run away, no matter how much he hates being the crown prince. He would have spoken to father about it. He wouldn't go that far, not yet."

Dream nodded, glancing down at Tubbo who was furrowing his brows, "I think the main thing that makes this unbelievable is Tommy leaving as well."

"That's true." Dream agreed.

"Tommy has no reason to run away." Tubbo shrugged. "He- he said he liked it in the palace. Just wished he could leave whenever he likes with no chaperone."

"Exactly that." Wilbur snapped his fingers, "Tommy wouldn't run away with Techno either. He would, he would've annoyed him until he just doesn't leave. He would-"

"Okay, let's calm down." Dream squeezed Wilbur's shoulder. "After the letter, you decided to come here?"

"Yes."

"Who else knows?" Tubbo tilted his head. 

"Dad but that's it." Wilbur looked down and sighed. He finally calmed down and was speaking at a slower pace compared to when he first arrived. Dream took that as a win as he nodded. 

“Alright. Now, tell us what you plan to do.” Dream coerced.

“Dream, Tubbo.” Wilbur looked at both of them in the eyes, “You’ll have to act like Techno and Tommy.”

  
“Wha- I’m shorter than Tommy.” Tubbo argued. “Plus, he’s lanky and boney.”

Dream chuckled and ruffled Tubbo’s hair, “What about my eyes and voice? The king and queen would know immediately. I don’t think I would like to spend my afternoon in prison.”

“We’ll practice here!” Wilbur burst out. He grinned widely as he shook Dream by the arms, “Does that mean you’ll do it?”

“Only cause we’re friends.” Dream raised a hand, pulling himself away from Wilbur’s grasp. “Plus, I can tease Techno about this.”

Wilbur snorted and shook his head, “No matter. Try and imitate Techno’s voice.”

Dream pulled a face. He paused, sifting through his memories. He cleared his throat and spoke, “I am the crown prince of this kingdom and I hate Wilbur.”

Wilbur burst out laughing while Tubbo cackled beside him. Dream’s face burned as he shoved Wilbur. The other man shook his head, “That- that was close.”

“Oh shut up.” Dream scowled, crossing his arms. “What will you be doing while I act as Techno?”

“I’ll be looking for him.” Wilbur muttered, “Hopefully I can find him before you two get into deep shit.”

“But me as Tommy? Really?” Tubbo sighed.

“I just need you to act for the presentation and for like… dinners.” Wilbur waved his hands around. “When I’m out looking for them, you can come with me to help.” 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Dream sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You- Wilbur, gah.”

“Oh please, you can gain something from this.” Wilbur waved his hand, “You can speak to the king with your ideas.”

“Won’t they realize I’m not Technoblade?” Dream tried again, feeling the creeping edges of anxiety crawl over his skin.

“They won’t.” Wilbur reassured, “Even if they will, I’ve got your back.” 

“You’re sure?” Dream grimaced.

“I am.” Wilbur took his hands and squeezed them. “Now, let me teach you two how to be proper princes.”

Dream groaned as Wilbur tugged him away, also grabbing Tubbo along. Dream allowed himself to be whisked away and listen to Wilbur’s ramblings. 

“Techno is a proud man.” Wilbur began, “While he does move around a lot outside the castle, when he is the crown prince, he stands straight and poise. He speaks clear and blunt and pays close attention to everything.” He pauses, “Tommy does the same. He might be an annoying gremlin outside but he can control himself.” 

“Okay.” Dream nodded, following every step.

He brought them to Dream and Tubbo’s humble home and opened the door. He stepped through regally, watching as the two stumbled after him. He sighed and crossed his arms. 

“When you’re the prince,” Wilbur turned and stopped them both. “You have to know what to use, especially at the dining table. You’ll choose the perfect outfit for the occasion and not overdress or under dress.”

Dream and Tubbo shared a look and swallowed. Wilbur smiled a bit and gestured to the dining table. He gestured to the empty space in front of them and started pointing at what the two would imagine would be the utensils.

“Use the utensils from the outside in.” Wilbur instructed. He produced a stick from nowhere and handed it to the two, “Make sure you hold it daintily and properly.”

“Is this all you learn?” Tubbo frowned, already feeling dizzy from the onslaught of information. 

“There’s more.” Wilbur smirked. 

He tapped the stick against the table to get their attention. 

“Keep your posture straight, do not chase after your spoon when you eat. Stay regal.” Wilbur slapped Dream’s back, “Smile when you need to, don’t wear your heart on your sleeve. Stay charming but detached.”

“Uh-huh.” Dream frowned, looking at his fingers.

“Don’t be confused, either.” Wilbur stated, amused. “Always act like you know what you’re saying or hearing.”

“You can’t be serious.” Dream deadpanned.

“How does Tommy keep up with this.” Tubbo frowned, tipping over lightly. 

Wilbur shook his head and pulled them out of the chairs. He instructed them to walk and watched as they strode through the house. He narrowed his eyes at their posture and gait. He tutted. 

“Walk with grace.” Wilbur commented, watching as Dream and Tubbo walked. “Stay firm in the way you behave.”

Dream huffed and blew at his fringe. Wilbur tutted and patted their heads with a smile.

“Don’t ever crack with your facade.” Wilbur added. “Don’t ever take off your mask, for you Dream, and your wigs as well.”

“Okay.” Tubbo nodded slowly. 

Wilbur demonstrated a walk and the two followed with a bit of difficulty. Wilbur watched them as they walked and tutted. He checked the sun from outside and cursed internally. 

“Faster now!”

He clapped his hands at a faster rhythm, watching as the two struggled to follow. He sighed and walked towards them. 

“Shoulders back, tummy in, pinky out and lift your chin.” Wilbur fretted around, fixing their composure. “Turn your head slowly.”

Dream breathed deeply and Tubbo slouched. Wilbur rolled his eyes and slapped TUbbo’s back lightly, reminding him of his posture. He fixed Dream’s posture and placed a hand on his chest.

“Breathe gently, step lightly, smile brightly.” Wilbur produced a smile of his own. “To be a prince is to be perfect and at your best. Never any time to rest.” 

“I feel bad for Techno now.” Dream muttered.

“I’m surprised Tommy could survive this.” Tubbo snarked with a smirk. The two snickered before Wilbur clapped in between them.

“Be clever when you speak and bow to every count and lord.” Wilbur reminded them. He stepped between the two and grinned. He pulled two cloaks over their heads and led them outside despite their protests. “Be sure you’re ready.”

“I don’t I’ll ever be.” Dream muttered.

Wilbur shook his head and laughed. He ushered them out. He glanced at the sky. It was almost time. He hurriedly pushed them along, “Hurry now!”

“Right, right.” Dream started to walk faster.

“Keep the hood down, don’t show your faces.” Wilbur instructed once they reached the palace gates. “Can you climb?”

“I can.” Dream nodded.

“Great, we’re going to climb up to Techno’s room.” Wilbur stated. “Father should be busy enough.”

  
“Right.” Dream and Tubbo shared a look. 

“Don’t forget my lesson.” Wilbur glared at them.

Dream chuckled and started to walk in a more regal gait. Tubbo followed almost flawlessly. Wilbur smirked in pride. He hoped this was enough to fool everyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally planned to add the song from the Barbie movie but then I realized it might end up too long. Oops heehee
> 
> Hope this felt rushed because that's the tone of this chapter ;)
> 
> Half of these are from my knowledge because my fam keeps reminding me about formal manners XD

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!! 
> 
> RIVALSTWT SHALL R I S E
> 
> My Social Media if you wanna talk or make fanart!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧
> 
> Twitter: @Angsty01  
> Insta: @angsty01  
> Tumblr: @angsty01


End file.
